Proyecto A
by luzy-z.A
Summary: Umbrella guarda muchos secretos, algunos poco insignificantes, otros oscuros y peligrosos. Pero no solo umbrella guarda secretos, también hay personas que ocultan los suyos, algunas para beneficio propio, otras por protección; no solo la suya si no también la de los otros. ¿Pero al final las buenas intenciones cuentan?, ¿o son los errores y las mentiras los que deben ser contados?.
1. Prologo

**;)**

 **Proyecto A**

 **[Prologo]**

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando el miedo y la desconfianza van de la mano?

¿Que si hay más de un secreto que debe ser rebelado?

Todo se basa en las apariencias...

Umbrella guarda muchos secretos, algunos poco insignificantes, otros oscuros y peligrosos.

Pero no solo umbrella guarda secretos, también hay personas que ocultan los suyos, algunas para beneficio propio, otras por protección; no solo la suya si no también la de los otros.

¿Pero al final las buenas intenciones cuentan?, ¿o son los errores y las mentiras los que deben ser contados?.

A veces solo se necesita una fisura para que toda la presa se rompa; otras veces la destrucción de miles de ciudades y la muerte de millares de personas es suficiente para sacar verdades a flote y dejarlos a todos expuestos. Como una multitud mirándote al desnudo, simulando ser leones que cazan a su presa.

''el bien triunfa sobre el mal'' un viejo dicho que no se acerca ni por un segundo a la realidad, el triunfo depende del bando en que estés, depende de las decisiones que se tomen y de las personas que te apoyan.

¿Y si no tienes a nadie apoyándote?

¿Y si no perteneces a ningún bando?

Antes de que comience la destrucción...asegúrate de saber dónde estás parado.

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **Primer fic en la vida, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen comentarios, no sean malitos… (que sean me constructivos porfa y que me ayuden como inspiración para los futuros caps :3 )**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡no saben lo feliz que eso me hace!. (ﾉ*u*)ﾉ**

 **Nos vemos pronto con el primer cap. Próximamente…**


	2. Cap 1 Decisión

**Esta historia se comprende tiempo después de los ataques en ambas ciudades en resident evil 6, mas o menos 5 meses después. Sin embargo el tiempo en esta historia varia en torno a las escenas y eventos que puedan ocurrir.**

 **Presten un poquito de atención porque el cap parece ser un poquito complicado.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Proyecto A**

 **[1. Decisión]**

* * *

Al escribir su reporte Chris había vacilado tan solo un segundo.

El tiempo suficiente para hacerlo recapacitar y hacer que volviera a leer el documento en su laptop, antes de que cualquier estupidez que hubiera escrito desatara un caos de infinito papeleo y llamadas internacionales, en búsqueda de la susodicha.

En el informe decía:

* * *

 _ **Reporte del 15 de agosto de 2015**_

 _ **Objetivo 1: el túnel subterráneo.**_

 ** _Día_** _ **1 - 19:45 PM.**_

 _Se suponía que sería mas fácil entrar por el túnel subterráneo del metro haciéndonos pasar por peatones para disimular la atención de las personas. ¿En que demonios estaban pensando los altos mandos?. Casi medio_ _manhattan_ _huyo de la estación oliendo un ataque terrorista, gracias a que íbamos armados con bombas y rifles hasta los dientes. Eramos soldados, por el amor de dios ni siquiera nos dejaron cambiar nuestro atuendo por algo diferente, cualquier cosa que no gritara a mil kilómetros ``Huyan o morirán´´ hubiera estado bien._

 _Y sin embargo, la peor parte fue el esperar a que estuvieran lo bastante distraídos o asustados para que apartaran la vista, lo suficiente, para lanzarnos a las vías de forma sigilosa y desaparecer por el túnel ``mágicamente´´ causándole más de un infarto a alguna pobre ancianita curiosa._

 _A partir de ese punto caminamos durante mas de 2 horas por los bordes del túnel hasta que encontramos la famosa compuerta. Los informes del agente O´pride eran ciertos, efectivamente detrás de la estúpida y bien camuflada lamina de metal, estaba la entrada a unos de los laboratorios que producía armas bio-orgánicas para la exportación en el mercado negro._

 _Apenas y pudimos abrir esa puerta con facilidad, estábamos agotados. No me habría importado tanto, de no ser por el hecho de que en realidad yo y mi equipo no habíamos descansado nada desde la misión anterior, que había sido exactamente cinco horas antes de que nos arrearan como vacas al helicóptero que nos llevaría a_ _manhattan_ _, directamente al metro, en donde dos horas más tarde tomaría, ya detrás de la compuerta, la peor siesta de mi vida..._

* * *

Chris soltó una risa irónica por lo bajo mientras leía la primera parte de su informe.

Sin duda hasta el más inútil se daría cuenta que era una especie de queja y desafió para sus superiores. Si algo sabia Chris, era lo peligroso que era enviar a un soldado agotado de nuevo a la guerra, y sin embargo ellos lo habían hecho. Y eso, prácticamente era una de las tantas cosas que lo tenían rechinando los dientes durante toda la semana.

Jill no acababa de comprender el porque de su aura negativa, pero el no creía tener que describir el dolor de cuello de esa vez para que todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar. Y además, había estado pensando en ''ella'' toda la semana, cosa que no le hacia gracia, porque la ultima vez que lo había hecho, hubiera jurado por su valiosisimo M4 a que ella estaba muerta.

Y sin embargo, aparte de la inevitable sorpresa, lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza cuando vio a Ada wong revisando las bases de datos de ese laboratorio, era decepción y enojo.

¿por que demonios no esta muerta?, se había preguntado en el momento. Y la verdad, era que ahora se sentía enojado también por eso.

¿como se le había ocurrido pensar siquiera de esa forma?. Se suponía que ese asunto en Liangshang ya estaba saldado. Ya se sabia que Ada wong no había tenido nada que ver con los que ataques de aquellos días en donde, hasta el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos había muerto a manos de los mismos que habían inculpado a la pelinegra de un supuesto ataque terrorista a ambas potencias. El mismo Leon se lo había explicado casi que deletreandoselo como a un niño, pero aun así no pudo evitar tener esa impresión al verla. Esa desconfianza que aun sentía por dentro, fue lo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión desesperada en aquel momento, pero nada había salido según lo previsto, ya que, de hecho se lanzó a la defensiva a una pelea en donde al final el más sorprendido fue el.

Había subestimado ciertas habilidades de la pelinegra. La manipulación, fue lo que convirtió, lo que se suponía era una pelea verbal, en una ronda de informes mutuos. Preguntas y respuestas volaron de parte y parte. Y Chris estaba casi seguro de que poco les había faltado para armar una conveniente reunión de té como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Al final la conversación no había hecho más que confundirlo. Hasta el punto, en donde el tema se mantuvo en su la cabeza ocupandola toda la semana.

Miro al informe con cierto recelo. Ya sabia de memoria cada una de las palabras que había escrito con odio. Sin embargo, el leer de nuevo el reporte le estaba dando una perspectiva diferente a lo que el había estado pensando cinco segundos antes de siquiera dudar en recapacitar.

Fue así como se salto una cantidad generosa párrafos, llegando así, a la parte a la cual merecía ponerle especial atención, sobre todo, si lo siguiente que leería influiría en la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

* * *

 _ **Objetivo 5: Laboratorios.**_

 ** _Día_** _ **3 - 4:15 AM.**_

 _Nos habíamos separado hace tres horas._

 _Estaba casi seguro de que Jill y Manson ya debían de haber llegado a sus objetivos, a pesar de cualquier contra tiempo que hubieran tenido._

 _No obstante, el que parecía estar retrasado era yo._

 _Habian_ _caminado al menos veinticinco kilómetros al Norte, y aun, según el mapa que había memorizado, faltaban otro siete más._

 _La muerte de Kevin y Dexter sin duda nos había entretenido más de lo normal. Por mucho que quisiéramos darles una despedida a sus cuerpos con los honores que se merecían, no había tiempo, ni tampoco espacio debido a que varios A.B.O. nos habían atacado rápidamente. No habían municiones y prácticamente esta fue una de las razones por la cual nos separamos. Pero no fue la razón principal._

 _Habíamos_ _subestimado la seguridad del lugar y la mejor prueba de eso en ese momento, era la increíble cantidad de A.B.O. que nos perseguían. Sobre todo a mi, que probablemente parecía el aperitivo más jugoso de la historia, porque gran parte del grupo de A.B.O.s fueron a parar tras de mi a perseguirme. A pesar de eso, logre llegar a los laboratorios con tan solo media hora de retraso, y eso ya era mucho que decir, porque también varias mutaciones se me habían atravesado en el camino. Por suerte fueron algunas menores, fáciles de esquivar. Porque si tan sólo hubieran sido más grandes, o si me hubiera enfrascado de verdad a combatirlos, de seguro esa bomba hubiera explotado antes de siquiera haberles avisado a Jill y a Mason de la inesperada evacuación. Antes de siquiera comprobar con mis propios ojos que Ada Wong seguía viva..._

 _Ada wong, mencionada como muerta en un informe datado de hace cinco meses, estaba frente al monitor del Laboratorio principal de la fabrica de abastecimiento de los mas grandes comerciantes del mercado negro. En el momento, estuve tan impresionado que se me hizo un poco dificultoso la tarea de esconderme. No obstante, logre mantenerme anónimo hasta averiguar que buscaba desesperadamente en la computadora un archivo al que solo llegue a vislumbrar como ``PROYECTO A´´._

 _Hasta ese momento había intentado contener mis impresiones tratando de que estas no arruinaran la misión. Pero cuando me gire y vi que había desaparecido, solo me basto un segundo para ordenar de nuevo mis prioridades, en donde copiar los archivos de estúpidos obsesionados con comerciar la carne putrefacta se había convertido inmediatamente en un juego de niños._

 _Fue entonces donde la adrenalina se apoderó de mis sentidos y antes de tener bien claro lo que hacia, ya estaba entrando a toda velocidad, revisando cada rincón de la habitación con el arma siempre apuntando, tratando de averiguar por donde rayos había huido. Me detuve al no encontrar a nadie. Al poco tiempo note el cañón de una pistola detrás de mi nuca. Tome un segundo para inspirar por la sorpresa, y entonces me lance al ataque maniobrando una llave al cuello en busca de que mi oponente y yo hiciéramos un cambio de posiciones que beneficiara mis oportunidades de ataque, en su lugar, recibí una patada en las costillas que me saco la poca energía vital que la incomoda siesta en el túnel me había suministrado. Tan fuerte, que caí de rodillas al suelo sintiendo como lentamente mi mente desbanecia._

 _Un par de tacones aparecieron en mi campo de visión. No podía creer que esas pequeñas piernas esbeltas me fueran propinado una patada de los mil demonios, porque en realidad, así se había sentido. Arrodillado en el piso como estaba, me sentía débil, agotado sin ninguna explicación aparente._

 _Cuando eleve la vista, pude notar que me mirada de forma critica y sonreía, de manera que mi primera sensación, fue la de haber decepcionado alguna de sus expectativas. Entonces me dijo con voz divertida:_

 _-Cuidado con lo que todos buscan, porque lo que encuentren... prodria rebasar los limites de las cosas peligrosas que actualmente, ni siquiera tu estúpido gobierno puede contener...- Eso me había pillado con sorpresa, puesto que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había querido decirme. Volví mi vista a las baldosas en el suelo, me estaba costando respirar con ese dolor incrustado en el tórax, así que, aun débil y de rodillas respondí:_

 _-Lo que buscamos, no incumbe a mercenarios que seducen a la muerte para que los deje vivir por segunda vez, ¿como lo hiciste? - pregunte arrogante intentando ocultar mi debilidad -porque estoy a punto de creer que..._

 _-¿Tengo algún virus que me ayuda a mantenerme de pie? no seas idiota Redfield. - dijo menospreciandome y caminando hacia las computadoras como si nada. -Alguien con más instinto para la supervivencia...hubiera creído a primera vista que era uno de los clones de Simons, y me habría disparado sin dudarlo mientras revisaba los archivos archivos de las bases de datos. -Presiono una tecla y a continuación se cerro el programa de acceso de la computadora y esta automáticamente comenzó a abrir otro limpiado completamente archivos de la misma. ''Hay se va al caño mi misión'' pensé decepcionado -Acabo de comprobar... -continuo. -Que eres inútil hasta para intentar salvarte la vida... -dijo aun burlándose de mi posición. Fue cuando note que ahora no tenía nada que la retuviera... ahora podía escapar. Mis sentidos comenzaron a estar alertas desde ese momento. Permanecí callado en búsqueda de una oportunidad para recuperarme -¿Quien lo diría?- Pregunto. -Hasta un veterano en la guerra se deja llevar por la lógica..Debiste matarme cuando pudiste... Buena suerte con que buscas... - dijo de espaldas a punto de irse- Y cuidado con lo que encuentras... - Y antes de que siquiera ella terminará esa frace, me vi preguntando a modo de retenerla;_

 _-¿Que demonios es el ''Proyecto A''?- Eso la detuvo un segundo. Ella se giro mirándome con explosión ilegible. Sonrió ligeramente. Y entonces..._

* * *

''Y entonces... se fue''. Recordó Chris con frustración.

El Proyecto A - Penso. - Si esa sola frace fue capas de hacer dudar a la espía loca tan sólo durante ese segundo, sin duda acarreaba algo grande e indispensablemente secreto...

Ada se lo había repetido al menos dos veces; que dejara de buscar algo que ni el propio gobierno podría controlar. Es significaba que uno; era altamente peligroso. Y dos; seria increíblemente difícil de encontrar.

Porque, si hasta los propios mercenarios se estaban arriesgando a ocultárselo a unos de sus mayores socios, que era el mercado negro, entonces no sólo el asunto era grave, si no también incomerciable o por su alta capacidad de riesgo, o en dado caso, por su exclusiva fabricación.

Lo que lo devolvía a su principal creencia, de que sin duda Umbrella y las otras empresas que producían las Armas Bio-Orgánicas (A.B.O), estaban poniendo a prueba su pellejo en esto.

Y eso lo hizo dudar...

Si entregaba el informe tal y como estaba, las organizaciones gubernamentales tomarían las precauciones necesarias; sospecharían terriblemente de un nuevo ataque terrorista, y enviarían agentes por doquier en búsqueda de información sobre como detener algo de lo que solo el nombre era conocido. Desde luego buscarían a la espía hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero si la información era mentira, teniendo a todos esos agentes dispersos...

Sonaba como un plan de ataque sacado del ''Arte de la guerra''.

Y en dado caso, si la BSAA y las demás organizaciones gubernamentales lograban capturar a la espía -cosa que dudaba-, se pondrían en modo ``información a toda costa´´ y lo ultimo que quería, era escuchar a Leon llamándolo a media noche para quejarse porque los juegos de los interrogadores se estaban tornando demasiado divertidos.

Pero siendo sinceros, la verdad era que si atrapaban a la espía, se lo excluiría inmediatamente de toda información si casualmente esta, resultaba ser tan minimamente peligrosa como el pensaba. Y eso, si los agentes acertaban en su búsqueda, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que si Ada era capturada, causaría más dudas de las respondería.

Además estaba ese asunto de la bomba.

Había tardado al menos veinte segundos estando medio mareado en el suelo en notar el pequeño dispositivo que daba en cuenta regresiva los minutos que tenia antes de que todo el maldito lugar se viniera abajo. Tuvo que salir disparado del sitio literalmente cojeando y prácticamente en medio de maldiciones gritarle a Jill y a Manson que se largaran del lugar.

A pesar del poco tiempo, todos habían salido ilesos. Pero esa jugarreta de la espía, merecía como mínimo, que le avisara a al equipo de investigación de la BSAA para que por lo menos, por unos meses, Ada wong tuviera que usar peluca para ir al supermercado.

Sin embargo habían más contras que pros, en darle la información a la organización.

Lo había sabido desde el principio; que esto iba más allá de lo que simplemente se veía a la vista, e incluso más todavía de lo que estaba aun oculto. Es por eso, que incluso antes de leer de nuevo el informe, ya había tomado su decisión.

Buscar información por su cuenta contribuiría a mas beneficios que armar un disparate en la Alianza.

Y caminando hasta apoyarse en el balcón de su departamento (ya con su famoso Whisky en la mano), no pudo evitar recordar la información que había obtenido de Leon.

Tenía la sensación de que el no le había contado toda la verdad.

¿Clones? ¿se suponía que eso era real?.

Si eso era cierto, entonces para saber sobre el ''Proyecto A'' debía seguir ciertas pautas. La única posibilidad de información se encontraba en forma de una mujer manipuladora a la cual la gravedad sobre sus tacones no le afectaba a la hora de confundir a la gente. Y si quería llegar a Wong, la única y más viable conexión era la persona que había jugado con la información desde el principio.

Leon trendria que vérselas caras, ahora que el ya sabia parte de la verdad.

Y aun pensando en lo complicado que era confiar en las personas que jugaban en un juego como ese, volteo a ver el archivo en su Laptop, que estaba siendo eliminado junto con todo el historial de su búsqueda.

Empezaría desde zero.

Significaba, que por ahora la espía estaba a salvo.

* * *

 **Okey no les voy a mentir. Esto se suponía que era un Aeon pero ni siquiera ha comenzado como uno.**

 **Lo cierto es, que no pude resistirme a hacer más historias complementarias para agregarle más trama a el fic, asi que no se sorprendan cuando algunos otros personajes personajes se cuelen por alli :3 Si va a ser un Aeon. No duden que soy fiel al genero. Perooo... entiendan que todo lo que se escriba en el fic fuera de lo que vendría siendo un verdadero Aeon tiene su porque.**

 **Por otro lado, gracias a luuz por por comentar el prologo. había jurado que por ser tan corto y ser solo una introducción no recibiria ningún comentario. De verdad gracias y mil gracias luuz, fue una fuente de motivación extra. Jeje tu nombre comienza como el mio, es gracioso.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!...**

 **Nos estamos viendo, o leyendo... Como sea, muy pronto. Lo más pronto que pueda... ¿Comentarios? ;)**

 **PD: ¡falta un minuto para que comience la semana!...**


End file.
